Cigarettes and cold nights
by coldbackseats
Summary: What happens when the new teacher is in town and Cas can't stop staring at him, nor thinking about him? AU supernatural, destiel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I have never written fanfiction before, so I'm sorry but I'm very new to this so it might be a bit crappy. Also, I have never written in English before so it might be a bit spelling and grammar errors but hopefully you will survive. I hope it's not too crappy a story and that you'll like it anyway, this first part seems a bit weird but I promise that it will shape up later on!:)_

_(also I find it a bit hard to rate but we'll see how it goes hah)_

* * *

**C**astiel pushes out the smoke from his lungs, letting it swirl in the cold autumn air for a few seconds until he breathes on it, making it dissolve into nothing. Seeing it disappear makes him feel calm, and maybe that is why he tends to smoke, no matter how much he hates the thought that he does it. The smell that always sticks with him for hours afterwards and the way people tend to judge him when they see him smoke just tickles his nerves, makes him a bit angry. But the calm from smoking is just something he can't afford to lose, not with school making him so stressed that he barely has time to do anything anymore. Which in turn makes him ignore his responsibilities and fail classes, but it in itself is nothing new. And so far nothing has changed, day after day he goes to the school also known as hell. And day after day he never learns how to pay bills or talk with adults in a way so that they will take him seriously. So he doesn't feel bad for skipping a few periods when he wants to, it all gets too much sometimes. Today is one of those days and his favourite spot behind the school is empty, as usual.

Until it all of a sudden isn't. A man with brown hair and a dark green shirt, which looks a bit older than Cas himself is, spots him and in a matter of seconds he's standing beside him.

"You can't smoke on school grounds." he says, but he doesn't sound all that convincing. He sounds almost like he doesn't care, but feel obligated to tell Cas anyway.

"Who are you?" Cas asks because he has never seen the man before. He is way too old to go to school here, and too young to be a parent to that's ruled out. He drops the cigarette to the ground, stomping on it with his black Dr martens, making sure it's out before he stands straight up, not leaning on the school's brick wall anymore.

"A new teacher", the man says, staring at the cigarette stump on the ground as if he could make it dissolve just by glaring at it. "Don't ... do that." he says after a while, bending down to pick it up but offers no further explanation to why, even when sensing Cas staring at him.

"Whatever", Cas mutters under his breath before moving away, pulling his jacket tighter around him against the harsh wind. He suddenly wishes that he hadn't decided to wear a fucking suit jacket over his sweater, it's way too cold for it today but he hadn't cared this morning. He had just guessed that it would get warmer, which it hasn't.

* * *

The smell of cigarette smoke follows him for the rest of the day, a dark cloud that won't leave him how much he even tries. Not when he skips third period and instead spends it in the bathroom with running water splashing over his skin, so hot that it burns him and paints red marks on his arms for seven minutes. Not when he goes outside to let the wind blow his crow black hair into his eyes and ruffle his clothes, tearing at him from every part it can. And certainly not when he he gives up his pathetic attempts and sits down by a desk, ready to listen to whatever bullshit the teacher is going to throw his way this time.

* * *

It's four, and then it's three, two, one. The bell rings loudly, piercing the air. Soon joined by the sound of chairs against the floor and tables slightly moving, students talking loudly and hurrying to get outside, away from the classroom as fast as possible. All in order so that the teacher won't have the chance to assign them the homework he currently has forgotten about. A light tap on the shoulder makes Cas turn around though, and the girl with the red hair smiles at him.

"Hello Castiel, haven't seen you all day", she says with a glint in her eyes.

"I missed you, too", he says with amusement in his voice, leaning over slightly to whisper in her ear, "do you want to leave?"

Charlie just shakes her head and starts pushing Cas toward the hallway, right into the mass of people. "Both you and I know that you're going to get a call home again if you don't start showing up for classes, and then all hell will break loose and we have plans this weekend, remember? So getting grounded is not an option, Mr."

"I knew you missed me!" Cas says triumphantly and smiles widely, before adding in a lower voice that he hasn't forgotten about the plans. Which earns an eye roll from his friend before she practically pushes him into another classroom, dragging him to the row of desks in the back. Cas makes a show of sighing before he slumps into an empty chair, making sure she knows that he would rather be outside, getting a cigarette and talking about interesting things. Not listen to some crappy teacher telling them about something that happened a hundred years ago and could not interest him less in any way. In loss of anything to do, he slowly starts fiddling with the end of his grey sweater, tapping lightly with his pen on the desk with his other hand. Annoyed, Charlie snatches the pen from his hand and puts it with a slam on her own desk.

"Stop doing that, I'm trying to read." Cas glances at her and can't hide the small smile playing on his lips. The class hasn't even started yet and she already has her history book out, trying to reread everything they have learned so far. Cas just shakes his head and glances at the door, impatiently waiting for the teacher to arrive.

And when he finally does, saying that Cas is shocked would be an understatement. The man that told him not to smoke on school grounds shows up, walking into the classroom and straight to the teacher's desk. Placing his dark brown bag on the floor, right by the neatly worn out chair, before he grabs a chalk and writes something on the blackboard.

"I'm Mr. Winchester", he says, and casually gestures on the board behind him. And surely his name is written on there, in a crooked line with all big letters. "And I'm going to be your teacher in this class from now on, so if you could all turn to page 384 in your textbooks that would be fantastic." he proceeds to say.

While everyone simultaneously opens their books, Cas just stares at Dean. Takes in the dark green shirt, so dark that it's almost black and the hair which seems to be perfectly managed. If he had any less self control he would be gaping, luckily he can control himself.

"He's hot." Charlie whispers and all Cas can do is nod, because he is. And in no way was he prepared to ever see him again. He had guessed that the handsome man would walk out of his life as quickly as he had walked into it, but that didn't seem to be the case. Instead, he will now be able to stare at him an hour for five days a week, and the view of a hot teacher is never wrong, not even know. Just in that moment Dean looks up, and Cas notices the slowly recognizing look in the teachers' eyes. Embarrassed to have been caught staring, Cas slams his history book on the table and hastily turns to the page everyone else has open.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so here's chapter 2. The story hasn't really kicked in just yet, but I tried and hopefully it won't be too bad. I'm also not sure if I should write in Deans pv as well or not, but we'll see. Don't forget to review so I'll know if I should keep writing or not!:) And as usual, sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. It could be a few tbh :)_

* * *

**"I**f you do that one more time, I will have you executed." Cas' brother says, his voice ringing with anger. He has placed both his hands on the table in between them and does for once not seem bothered by the red fake leather skin on the seats, or the light pink on the walls. Usually, Michael wouldn't set his foot inside the diner, but today he had stormed in with an angry look on his face. Cas hadn't ducked or tried to hide, he knew that in one way or another, Michael would be coming after him. He had only hoped that it would be in some kind of trick, not straight out yelling. But of course, he should have thought of that earlier. Everyone that knows him even the slightest, knows that he spends most of his free time at the crappy diner where the food looks drenched in oil. But he likes it, the waiters are always nice to him and he doesn't even need to pay for the coffee anymore. Which was all it took for him to stay and keep being a regular.

"Come on, you know I only did it to have some fun. I meant no harm." Cas says and twirls the unlit cigarette between his fingers, damn the owner of the diner that had made smoking inside forbidden.

"No, you listen up little brother. Next time you decide to dump a bucket of mayonnaise on my girlfriends head, you will be sorry. Oh, you will be sorry and so will Gabriel." he says, anger stinging his voice. He even throws in a toneless laughter to make the threat even more dangerous. With that, he stands up and walks out the door, slamming it as he goes.

Cas sits still in the corner booth, replaying the event in his head. It had taken them some time to get a bucket of full mayonnaise and plan out how everything was going to happen. And, his brother, who normally has a small sense of humour, hadn't found it funny at all and now they were in deep trouble. With a sigh, he takes out his phone and flips it open. He pushes in the buttons to Gabriel's phone and waits. The signals go one and twice before his brother picks up.

"Long time, no see", hears a voice on the other end. Unintentionally, Cas rolls his eyes. That always seems to be his way of saying hi, no matter if they had just met a couple of hours ago or if it was days.

"Michael knows that you were in on it and he is as angry as a bee, let me tell you."

"Figures, I'm always in on the good plans", comes the response, Gabriel sounding proud to have gotten the anger arose in their brother.

"I would recommend you hiding in a cabinet for the rest of the day."

"Gotcha."

Cas hangs up right as Rita, the waiter who always works evenings, shows up and places the black coffee and a plate of fries on his table.

"Here you go, sweetie." she says and he has just enough time to send her a smile, before she turns around to get another customer's order.

Castiel takes a sip of the coffee and leans with his back against the window, propping his black boots up on the bench. He drags the plate and mug towards him, placing them so he won't have to bend over every time he wants a bite. The unlit cigarette is still in his hand and he puts it in the front pocket of his jacket, letting it fall in without caring if it's going to get tangled up in his earphones or not. The clock on the wall shows that it's a little after six, which means that he has been there for almost three hours. Charlie had for once made him company to the diner, but had left an hour ago. And now he was once again alone, without Michael there to make a scene and without Charlie to keep a conversation going.

Absent-mindedly, he picks up the fries one and one. Eating them slowly as he watches the people coming out and in. As usual, there's truck drivers leaving and entering almost once an hour. Most of them getting some coffee and a donut before leaving again. The crazy old man in foil is also there, sitting by the counter muttering to himself. Cas once asked him why he wore the silver foil, but he didn't get an answer. Instead the old man now did everything he could to not run into Cas, calling him an agent if he ever got closer to him than three feet. Yelling that Cas was undercover, spying on him to slip up so he legally could take him in. Which was all ridiculous, to say the least.

The door clings open and Cas snaps his attention to the newcomer. And who enters is not who he had suspected, he had thought that it would be another truck driver. It was about time for another one to come, or the schedule would be broken. But in comes the new history teacher, Mr. Winchester, walking straight to the counter and buying a coffee before he takes a place by one of the empty tables. Surprised at what he's doing there, Cas promptly eats the last of his fries before he takes his coffee in his hand, stands up and walks over. Without so much as a second thought, he sits down opposite his teacher and nods in a hello.

"What are you doing here, don't you have papers to grade?" he asks, before Winchester has had the chance to even react. The man opposite Cas just stares at him, a surprised look on his face.

"I took the papers with me." he finally manages to say, looking like he has recovered from the shock. "I don't see you being surrounded by the usual cloud of smoke, have you quit?" he says after that.

Cas shakes his head and gestures to the sign to their right, where it neatly says: no smoking.

"How are you liking your job, so far?" he asks after that, taking a sip from his coffee. Not being able to look anywhere else than on his teacher. God, he had known that the man was handsome, but in the dull lighting from the diners' lamps he looks better, somehow. The shirt he earlier wore is untucked by now, and the first couple of buttons are unbuttoned. The hair is also a mess, not laying nearly as neat as it did during school hours. If Castiel didn't know better, he would say that Winchester had just been in a heavy makeout session. As he stares, the man in front of him reaches for some sugar packages. Tears three of them open and pours it all in his coffee.

"It's okay, my colleagues have already warned me from some of the students." he says tiredly.

Cas raises his eyebrows. "Oh, is that so. I don't happen to make the list, do I?" he asks with a hint of curiosity stinging his voice.

"In a matter of fact, you do." Winchester does however not elaborate on that, just leaving it as it is. Hanging in the air between them, and Cas decides to drop it. "And I can't help but point out that students and teachers don't normally hang out together on their free time."

Cas shrugs, drinking some more of his coffee. "Maybe I just thought you looked interesting, not much happens in this town, you know. You being new here is as big as a new president would be. So tell me, what's your name?"

"I already have", comes the response. "Mr. Winchester. I wrote it on the blackboard, if you had paid attention, maybe you would have noticed."

Winchester picks up a stick and moves it around in his coffee, with the intention to not let the sugar fall simply to the bottom. He then licks the stick and puts it on the empty sugar packages, before taking the first sip of his coffee.

"I did, but I though it was a bit formal for after school." Cas says, still staring at him. Fingers lightly tapping on the table, yearning to take up a cigarette and light it. Curse that sign, he didn't want to leave just for a cigarette, it would have to wait.

"Dean." he says after a few minutes of complete silence. Cas' head snaps up and he focuses his eyes on the man in front of him. "It's Dean Winchester."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Castiel."

Dean nods and smiles politely, putting a bunch of papers on the table. It seems to have been from the test that the earlier teacher had given them, just before he had quit. Nasty to leave them for the new teacher, Cas can't help but think. But for once, he actually doesn't say it out loud. Instead, he just leans back and drinks his coffee, not caring that Dean seems uncomfortable with him remaining seated in the same booth as him. Especially when Dean concentrates on grading the tests and Cas just sits there, sipping on his black coffee and twirling the unlit cigarette once again between his fingers, acting like they weren't a student and a teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm really sorry that I haven't written in such a long time, but yeah, sorry! This chapter is also complete shit but at least I wrote something, so yes. Please review so I know if I should bother writing another chapter or not, it would mean a lot if you did! But it's fine if you don't want to as well, have a good day :)

* * *

**O**ne beer, two, three. So cold that they leave his hands damp and watermarks on the table underneath. He has given up grading the papers, well, that's not completely true, he scans through them and writes a grade that he thinks will be appropriate. He can't find it in him to care, not tonight at least.

The student, Castiel, sits opposite him and drinks as well. Dean was at first surprised that the waiter would serve an eighteen year old a beer, but he shouldn't have been. Nothing about that kid is normal, at least nothing that Dean has yet discovered.

There are so many barriers and wrongs that he has crossed in the small hours of darkness, drinking with a student is just one of them. Thank god he has lived in New York, so he can at least hold down his liquor. So he can act like he isn't drunk, and is that not the same thing as being sober? He can't tell anymore, that should be the first warning sign one might think. But it's hard to be on guard when the kid in front of you is drunker than you are, that's at least what Dean thinks. Castiel is not really the one you should compare yourself with when wanting to know if you've been drinking too much, anyway.

"..so he was just standing there, holding the stick in his hands and I'm driving, right? And so I scream for him to get out of the way and he doesn't, so I hit him, with the car! And yes, he hasn't called me after that, but I did tell him to move." Cas slurs so much that Dean almost can't hear what he's saying, but he laughs anyway. The noise ringing loud in the now almost empty diner. Before Cas opens his mouth again, Dean picks up his wallet and put some cash on the table, paying for both of them.

"This was fun," he says, "but I need to go. It's school tomorrow and I need to look somewhat presentable." he jokes.

"Yeah, yeah." Cas says, following Dean outside and nodding a short goodbye to the waiter who has started to put away their empty bottles.

It's cool outside and almost too dark to see anything. There's only a few streaks of light hitting the ground, making it easier to walk without tripping over your own feet, without it Dean would unquestionably have tasted the pavement this evening.

"You're not driving, are you?" he hears behind him just as he reaches his car. He swirls around, not prepared for Cas to have followed him outside, or all the way to his car.

"No, just dropping off a few papers so the bag won't be so heavy." he answers, impressed with himself that he manages to get out a sentence that sounds okay. That all of the words seem to have been pronounced correct and in the right order, before leaving his mouth and drifting off into the air.

There's a moment of silence and then he can hear a faint _good_ being spoken somewhere in front of him, but the light doesn't reach all the way across the parking lot and he can't see clearly. Just the diner a few meters away and one truck standing with its light on, otherwise it's empty in the parking lot. Not a soul in reach, other than he and Cas of course. But he doesn't have time to ponder if that was what he really had heard before there's a pair of lips being pressed just on the edge of his own, and then directly on his. Finding their way in the darkness with only one miss.

Before knowing what's really happening, Dean is being pushed back against his car, hitting it with a low thud. He is so surprised that he doesn't move, not even when fingers starts traveling up his body. Cas seems to decide that he shouldn't press it when he gets no real reaction, instead he moves his lips from Deans and draws a line from the edge of his mouth down along his jaw. Stopping just beneath it and Dean obeys without thinking, leaning his head back and giving the boy full access to his throat. He can feel Cas' tongue licking and sucking, moving down across his throat and stopping this time just above his collarbone. Yeah, that is going to leave a mark.

This is wrong, flies through Deans head seconds before he grabs Cas' shoulder and with a little pressure pushes him around so that he no longer is turned to the car, Cas is. With a smirk, he presses his mouth against Cas' lips, feeling the satisfaction fill his body when the boy kisses him back. He claims the boy's mouth, pushing his body against Cas' with such force that he wouldn't have been surprised if the boy had staggered, if it hadn't been for the car. A soft moon is suddenly filling the air and Dean smiles against the boy's mouth, enjoying the reaction he gets. Cas tastes like alcohol and Dean doesn't care, he is too intoxicated and he figures that he tastes just the same.

After a while, Dean pulls away, breathing heavily. When he opens his eyes, he finds that their lips are inches from touching, and he can hear that the other boy is out of breath as well. Cas' eyes are still closed and his hands are grabbing Deans shirt, trying to pull him closer. Dean falls against him, his body pressing against Cas', and that's when he feels how hard Cas is. Well, he probably had felt him earlier, he just hadn't really processed it. It sobers him up a bit, enough for him to push himself away from the boy and mutter something that sounds like _this was wrong_ and_ don't be late for school tomorrow_ before he quickly turns around and walks away. Leaving the turned on boy with his back against the car, and with messy hair all alone in the parking lot.


End file.
